Rise of Evil
by Cyricist001
Summary: The Covenant encounters something it wasn't prepared for.


Rise of Evil

I own nothing

* * *

><p>The sangheili...those bipedal saurians are a proud warrior race in the service of the Covenant and one of the best soldiers the galaxy has ever seen. Their victories over the UNSC were numerous and bloody, and on their warpath many a planet was left a glassed, dead rock in the void.<p>

It was on such a glassing operation that the Covenant encountered something different...

XXX

Ilya Tokarev smiled as she watched the enemy vessels as they assaulted her spelljammer, their shots blocked by the prismatic sphere surrounding her far smaller space ship.

In retaliation the 'Silence' answered the assault with her proteum powered disintegrator cannons.

"Not bad" mused the undead vashar as she saw the enemy ship take the hit an survive it thanks to its shields. She then turned to the floating skull beside her.

"Erika, go and deal with them" she said to her second in command "I, Xirn and Tom will teleport to the planet and see what slaves we can catch."

"As you wish captain" replied the demilich and instantly teleported on the closest alien ship.

_Now with that out of the way_ mussed Ilya as she turned to the mind flayer on her right side "Get Xirn and the shadar-kai ready to teleport to the surface immediately" said the vampire lord "I will be going ahead."

„_As you wish_" was the ilithids telepathic reply.

XXX

Ten minutes later on the Covenant DDS-class carrier _Lawgiver:_

Nybr 'Tnautee growled as his warriors were decimated by what appeared to be a floating human skull. No mater how much they shot or cut it the thing didn't even have a scratch!

The Elite barely had the time to dodge a disintegration ray fired by the intruder, the attack easily disintegrated the wall behind the sangheili.

_"_Nimble little critters aren't you" mocked the skull _"_but that wont help you."

Using its powers the demilich summoned a Sphere of Annihilation and send it circling around the ship...anything it touched was instantly erased from existence leaving the Covenant ship with ever more holes.

_How the hell do we stop the thing?!_ though the alien furiously...all their weapons were useless!

Then a stray disintegration ray found the ships power core...

XXX

Same time on the planet:

Ilya smiled as she ran circles around the split jawed alien as it tried to kill her with its energy weapon. Regrettably for the thing her Boots of Speed and Thought Armor made the fight almost unfair... and considering that vampire lords could regenerated after being disintegrated it was absolutely unfair.

And she loved it!

With a savage, fanged grin she rushed the Elite and grabbed its arm...before ripping it off.

The creature stumbled back and could only stare in shocked awe at what he perceived as a normal human...then she turned it to dust with one shot with her proteum powered disintegrator handgun.

All around her the teleporting shadar-kai were doing short work with the rest of the things...most of the creatures were placed in a state of temporal stasis. It would be bad if they killed off all their merchandise...

Her grin widened when she saw Tom and Xirn tear through two vehicles that were commonly known as Scarabs.

Using his psionics Tom quickly took control of the minds of the crew and had them turn the thing on their own troops. And when a insolent Elite dared to attack him he simply absorbed the damage through his power..only to release the stored energy on the enemy with nothing but a touch.

Xirn was more straightforward. The sentient voidsteel construct tore through the second scarab with its bare hands, the thing was like wet paper before him and was easily shredded by the golem.

Because voidsteel was indestructible Xirn didn't even bother with any kind of protection, and because his claw's ignored durability he had no need for weapons...to him mithral and paper were equally tough.

_"_Having fun?"

Ilya turned around and noticed that Erika has teleported down to the planet.

_"_Indeed" said the amused vashar _"_those sangheili will make decent slaves for the drow arenas...or perhaps as mind flayer food. Though the squid heads don't need to eat they still consume a lot of brains that fall into their tentacles."

_"_True..." said the floating skull.

_"_You have dealt with the ships?" asked the vampire.

_"_It wasn't hard, these people have nothing that can truly harm us so I stopped fighting them and simply used a Anti-Osmium bomb to blow the vessel up from inside...teleported to another ship and repeated the process."

_"_Did you get them all?"

_"_No, only twelve ships. The rest I left to the Umbral Blot's...there should be nothing left of the fleet by now" answered the demilich.

Ilya was about to reply when one of the Elites that was on the ground grabbed her leg.

The two undead looked at the creature with mild amusement.

_"_Seems there is some life in you" said the vampire.

_"_You have fought fiercely" said the creature _"_but that wont save your species...we lost this battle perhaps, but we will win the war."

Ilya grabbed the alien with one hand and pulled it up so it could see her red malevolent eyes _"_I'm afraid you are mistaken, for my species is new to this universe...we may look human but the Vashar predate humanity" grinned the woman as she turned to the demilich _"_do you know where his home world is located?"

The floating skull nodded _"_I do."

_"_Then a few wightocalypses would be in order."

The demilich chuckled _"_Why not simply drop a piece of voidstone and watch the planet crumble upon itself?"

_"_Or unleash a Dream vestige" countered the vashar.

_"_How about opening a ever expanding gate to the Negative Energy Plane? Or even the Abyss?"

Ilya snapped her fingers _"_Ohh that first one sound good! Lets do that!"

The Elite looked confused what the two undead were talking about...then his confusion came to an end as he felt slimy tentacles go over his head and finally pierce his skull.

The vampire looked annoyed at the sight _"_Tom, I wanted to drink his blood" grumbled the woman.

_"__Fist come fist serve_" said the feeding mind flayer as he ate the sangheili's brain.

_"_Whatever" said the vampire _"_this universe is ready for thralldom anyway...as soon as we return to our dimension we will notify the Dark Coalition fleet so proper raids can begin."

Just the though of all the profits she will receive made her go ecstatic...2% of all sales related to this galaxies slave trade once all the races were placed under the yoke.

Now that was business!

And there was nothing that the natives could do to stop them...

END

* * *

><p>AN:

Tired of good-guys saving humanity, so here, some self-centered jerks to dislike.

And yes, D&D has the firepower to match the Covenant and UNSC, if they didn't wouldn't be doing the crossover.


End file.
